Nuclear meltdown
by detrametal
Summary: Request from Samantha Riccio. Tsuna is a nuclear physicists that recently moved to Italy under his cousin's company. during lunch he meets the most fascinating girl, who happens to be two of his lab tech's little sister. oh, great. what else could go wrong.? lots, especially when you have his uncles and aunt...


**All righty, here is my latest request for Samantha Riccio. Hope you like it.**

**Oh, I should probably but in that I don't own anything. Yeah if I did this pairing would be cannon. **

**Alrighty lets get this going!**

* * *

**Japan, Private Residence-backyard. Local time 4:37 pm**

Tsuna grimaced and pulled off his glasses as the three screens flickered thousands of numbers across their glassy surface like electrical lightning bugs. Those numbers weren't good. He heard the machine hum before sputtering out. He slumped back in the chair and tossed his glasses on the desk. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered with a worn out "yes?…alright…I'll be there" he ended the call and left the room. To Italy.

**Italy, laboratory-lounge AKA "crash room". Local time 11:13 am**

The scientists of the lab were sitting around the table with a set of cards, "hmmm…got any twos?"

The main doors opened with that irritating squeal that even a can of WD40 couldn't fix…Oh, don't look at me like that, there nuclear physicist, not handymen for goodness sake! Mukuro, Daemon, Enma, Spanner, and Shoichi Irie walked out of the room and saw their patron walking in. Shoichi, being the highest in command walked up "Hello Giotto, G, Hayato. What can we do for you today….is what I would like to ask" he shrugged "but with no lab head we can't do much.." he shrugged again and G and his little brother glared at the laid back man.

Giotto laughed "well, I'm here to fix that. Say hello to your new lab head" with a quick motion a small delicately boned man walked in, he wore worn tennis shoes with jeans and a black tee with the words "AMON AMARTH" in red and white across the front, he also wore thin frameless glasses and a white lab coat. Huge chocolate brown eyes looked owlishly through the glasses to peer at his new colleagues that were looking at his fluffy hair. Giotto grinned as Mukuro looked between the new lab head and their patron "This is Tsunayoshi Sawada…also my cousin."

Enma asked quietly "but isn't it illegal to give out positions to your family?"

G growled while Giotto smiled and explained "actually while looking to see who could run this place I didn't know he was my cousin" everybody including his two assistances looked at him before sweat-dropping, he was always like this "I always knew him as Tsu I didn't know until he hopped in my office!"

The three left while Tsuna looked over the lab, Mukuro questioned "so are you REALLY Tsuna? The one who graduated on his third day in college? The one who built the particle accelerator in his back yard?"

Tsuna looked at them and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "yeah, but I fail at pretty much everything not having to do with nuclear physics…"

Mukuro "kufufuf~ed" while Shoichi questioned his new boss "so how did you graduate on your third day?"

Tsuna blushed as he stuttered around for a moment before taking a breath and speaking "W-well, the first day in college they put me in a basic physics course and the teacher was trying to be the big man type of thing and wrote down a masters level question. I answered it. He said I was wrong and I proved my answer. So he called in the highest level physics person on campus who agreed with him and I showed them my work. The Dean got in on it and said that if I could take the PhD test and pass I'd graduate, if I didn't then I would be expelled. I passed…"

Shoichi shrugged and the group got to work

* * *

**Italy, private residence-dining room. Local time 8:37pm**

Daemon and Mukuro were explaining their new boss to their sisters. The eldest of the four was Viper who listened while counting her money, she was the Vongola companies chief accountant. If your department wanted money she was the one you had to go through. The youngest of the four ,Chrome, listened while slowly eating her meal. It was rare to see her brothers this talkative so she watched and waited. This boss had made a…well, a not negative impression on the two brothers so that was good. Mukuro shook his head "so after telling us how he graduated he walks over to shake our hands and trips four times! FOUR!"

Chrome giggles at her brother's remark and gathers the plates before walking over to the sink and cleaning them. She looks at the clock 8:38 and in five…four…three…two…one…the door bell rang and Daemon walked over and opened the door and three women walked in Kyoko, Haru and Hana and after brief greetings the three and Chrome started getting ready for the next day.

The four of them were best friends from way back, they also owned a small bake cart that they owned. Each day they would bake then sell cookies, pastries and other goods, they had a good following of regulars that loved their little hidden gem of food.

* * *

**Italy, laboratory-lounge AKA "crash room". Local time 12:00 pm**

Tsuna looked around at his new employees as the clock chimed noon "alright everyone be back at 1:30...that good?" the group nodded before rushing off to their favorite food joints, Tsuna stayed because of a small problem in the programming for one of the accelerators…yeah, that's right one of the accelerators. On the grounds they had four. After fixing the bug he took a short walk down the street and found several different food carts, street foods from all over the world were presented for the starving scientist. The packed street overflowed with people, his eyes were drawn to a smaller less crowded place where the owners where laughing with the customers rather than giving them some food and throwing them out of the way.

He slowly walked over "U-um e-excuse me?"

The women all turn to look at him before the two black headed women continue chatting with their customers. The red head and the purple headed one look to him "hello! My name's Kyoko, can I get you something?"

Tsuna chuckles and everyone stops to look at the thin blush on his spectacled cheeks "u-um I just wanted some lunch and you guys seemed to be having fun…" he twiddled his fingers and Kyoko pulled him towards the cart but the young man fell flat on his face and his glasses skittered away and under the cart until they hit Chrome's foot. She gently picked them up and moved over before crouching in front of Tsuna he mumbled out a thanks before getting a meat pie and sitting down to eat watching those around him. It was love at first bite, the tender beef was covered in a thick gravy with a soft flakey crust. He moaned as the amazing food spread it's taste. Everybody in earshot blushed a hard red.

* * *

**Italy, Laboratory-accelerator 1, Local time 10:21am. One week after arrival**

As Tsuna walked back into the lab ten minutes before his break finished he saw all the others moving back after their break. Tsuna moved to sit down next to Mukuro at the wall of monitors that displayed all the functions of the accelerators. The sound started as a creak- then a groan. The wall of monitors started to fall. Amazing, a room full of nuclear physicist and nobody ever bothered to remember to replace a screw.

Mukuro looked up and felt jerked back by a sudden force that threw him out from under the falling wall. After coughing and waiting for the dust to settle a torso was sticking out from under the debris of metal and glass.

The lab rushed over to look at Tsuna, a gash on his head was pouring blood and he groaned. Mukuro gripped the edge of the wall and started to try to push it up. Daemon shook his head "what are you doing?!"

Mukuro lost his calm and roared "HELP ME GET THIS DAMN THING OFF HIM!" soon Tsuna was pulled out and the ambulance pulled up. Tsuna was rushed to the hospital.

* * *

All that Chrome saw was an ambulance pull up to her brothers lab and rush off. Her heart was in her throat as she sprinted to the door to see all the people she knew standing outside. She pulled her brothers into a hug before asking what was wrong. Mukuro looked at his sister still trying to get over his shock "t-the monitors were falling and B-boss pulled me out of the way, b-but he got hurt really bad…"

Viper rushed over, she had heard the emergency call from the lab and feared the worst. She loved her family more than money. But growing up without parents taught her the value of money and she did go a bit…overboard but still. After explaining what happened Viper said something that had them all nodding "shall we go to the hospital?"

When they got to the hospital Giotto was sitting in a chair across from the operating theater. He had his fingers laced together and was chewing on his thumbs as the scientists walked in, using his full on boss voice he demanded "what happened. You have three seconds" as they told the master of the largest corporation in the world what happened to his beloved cousin the anger faded and was replaced by something akin to strained understanding "he did something like this once and pushed me out of a car's way and-"shocked he stood stone still and rushed past the doors before screaming and being forcibly thrown out of the operating room. He curled up against the wall and started sniffling "h-he got a fractured vertebrae…a-and our uncles and aunt got really mad at me…"

He started sniffling again until a smooth cultured voice cut through him "Yes, we got mad at that time…now tell me what happened this time" rage was clear in the voice to a terrifying extent.

The group turned to see a man in a suit and fedora glare at Giotto who paled "U-uncle Reborn" he gave a nervous chuckle "e-everyone's here haha" as Mukuro explained the situation he looked at the group known as the Arcobaleno-the worlds top minds. Colonnello and Lal were the worlds top tacticians, it was said that between the two of them they could stop an army of ten thousand with a unit of one hundred. Fon was the always calm psychiatrist, Luce the prediction and probability master, Skull the worlds top mechanic and engineer and Verde the worlds top all around scientist. All of these world renound figures surrounded Reborn. Reborn the worlds leading…negotiator…maybe. Anyway, he could get anyone to do anything he wanted.

As Viper was looking these people over Mukuro finished and Skull laughed "sounds like Tsuna alright…" he sighed "but he always has to narrowly escape death"

Colonnello turned to Skull and poked him hard in the chest "I blame you"

Lal shot back with a "oh, no don't blame him for YOUR mistakes" and the two got into a fight.

Luce wrapped her arms around Reborn's and giggled "leave it to those two to argue…although I don't know why they got married if the hate each other so much"

Fon patted her on the back "they don't hate each other…they just have rougher ways of showing their affection. Not to mention they think it's fun"

The surgeon stepped out and was promptly rushed by the peopled concerned for little Tsuna. The surgeon ignored them until he sat down "he's stable, however he cracked four vertebrae and multiple bones. We expect a full recovery but in the mean time he should move as little as possible."

Verde gripped the surgeon's arm "can we see him now?" he thought about saying no but the look in these people's eyes scared him. He nodded but told them to be quiet.

Tsuna was barely awake and various tubes and monitors sat around the room, a oxygen hose sat under his nose and a IV dripped dozens of fluids into his body. Everybody found a seat but Chrome who just stood as all the seats were taken. Tsuna patted the bed weakly until she sat. He coughed weakly before looking around "Uncle Reborn, everyone! You should have let me know you were coming"

Skull chuckled "then it wouldn't have been a surprise!"

Tsuna weakly glared at his peers "just cause I'm in here doesn't mean that the work stops, after you get the monitors back up we'll get back to work." as the others started trying to convince him otherwise due to his health he conceded "alright, we can video call or something…"

* * *

**Italy, Laboratory-accelerator 1, Local time 11:33am. One month after incident, three days after discharge**

Everyone was present and staring at their boss with looks of utter confusion, Enma flapped his hands around wildly "whoa, okay, explain this again"

Tsuna sat in a wheel chair and held a empty soda can in his hands and turned it as he started talking "alright so we all know that E=MC² but that's for a single atom. I think that there is also more energy to be gained from a reaction if molecular bonds are broken. So I want to put a can in the accelerator and see the energy out put when the reaction hits completion"

They shrugged and got the lab set up just before lunch. Because of his wheel chair Tsuna had set up an agreement with who he found out to be Daemon and Mukuro's sister. She would come and drop off his lunch and he would pay a little bit more and since the cart was right down the street it wasn't a problem.

While Chrome was packing Tsuna's lunch she heard a gaggle of giggles and turned to see her friends, she pulled the sack to her chest "what?"

Kyoko smiled "so you _do_ have a thing for your brothers' boss!"

Chrome blushed and shook her head "o-of course not! It's just business and he saved my brother it's the least I could do"

Hana laughed "you just want to get closer to him."

Chrome pouted and the regulars cooed at the cuteness and she quickly deflated before snatching the sack and rushing off.

As she entered the crash room her brothers intercepted her. Daemon felt compelled to razz her some "so is little sis going to see her boyfriend?"

She blushed hard and punched him in the shoulder "shut up, I'm just going to deliver his food"

Mukuro gave a wolf's grin before laughing "uh oh Chrome's getting angry, she might just beat us up if we harass her about her boyfriend" and the fruity brothers busted out laughing as she rushed past them.

Tsuna was talking to Enma and the duo started laughing as Chrome walked in "h-hello Tsuna-san"

Said man waved her over and handed her the money "hello Chrome. Thanks again. I don't know how I would survive without that kiwi tart you make" he bit into said treat and moaned…loudly. Everyone in the lab stopped and looked over before blushing hard and turning away.

Tsuna continued on "man what I would give to eat like this everyday" and let out a sigh.

Enma gave a sadistic smirk to Chrome before innocently saying "the only way she could do that is if she was your wife…"

After much blushing and stuttering from the two Spanner suggested the little lady stay for the first run of the accelerator…or as Daemon called it **HYDROGEN VS. CAN **he had actually gotten up on the desk and screamed it like he was a wrestling announcer or something.

Tsuna was standing behind his wheel chair as Enma started the machines. The thrum of energy pulsed each time growing louder and louder until it reached a peak and then. Nothing. The machine stopped and did nothing. Enma looked at the screen and read those words that flashed in red "malfunction, magnetic plate alignment destroyed." the entire lab suddenly filled with depression. While it was true they had four reactors only one had worked…until now that is.

Then something crazy happened. Tsuna turned to face the other way, one hand on the handle of the wheelchair. Daemon started talking "it's alright boss we'll get it up and-HOLY SHIT!" It had started with a subtle tightening of Tsuna's muscles. Then he whipped around as fast as he could and with a cry of anger threw the chair across the lab, over the guard rail and the next two hundred feet to smash into the tubing of the accelerator hard enough to shatter the chair. Everyone stared in a mix of shock, awe and confusion at their little boss until he collapsed with a cry of pain.

* * *

**Italy, Hospital, Local time 2:03pm. Same day.**

Giotto and the Arcobaleno were talking to the lab technicians about what went on to put Tsuna in such a state, the only ones in the room were Tsuna and Chrome until a large jolly nurse walked in and quietly squealed, it wouldn't do to wake up the patient now. She giggled to Chrome who sat in a chair close to the bed "oh, what a cute man you have!"

Chrome started with a "um-oh, but we're-"

The nurse continued on "normally I'd have to ask you to leave but with such cute lovers together I don't have the heart to do it"

Chrome turned bright red "L-L-lovers?! B-but we're not-I-I'd better leave"

She tried to stand up but the nurse gently pressed her back into the seat "nononon dear, It's okay, I won't tell if you don't" and she winked conspiratorially and went about looking at the monitors "imagine his surprise! The first thing he's gonna see is his cute girl here…"she squealed again and squeezed her hands together before leaving.

Chrome sighed lightly, really, she wasn't Tsuna's girlfriend.

Not that it was a bad idea, she just wasn't. She sighed before watching Tsuna sleep. Don't let the others know but he was her type. She fell asleep watching Tsuna…as the others watched her.

* * *

**Italy, Laboratory-accelerator 1, Local time 9:31am. two days later**

Irie was video chatting with Tsuna who was still in the hospital while going over the reasons that the other three reactors didn't work. Mukuro, Daemon, Enma and Spanner were lounging in the crash room since a nuclear accelerator lab without a working accelerator is kinda…well, you get it.

Mukuro growled "Yeah, he's good looking but it's sad that I feel jealous of my own sister" he laid out flat on the table before looking at Daemon "you?" who nodded.

Spanner deadpanned "I'd go after him but I'm with Irie"

The three others shouted out "YOU'RE GAY?!" apparently for them 'gay' and 'man after Tsuna' were two very different things.

Irie turned in his chair while Tsuna looked over Irie's shoulder to the commotion, his voice had an odd metallic quality from the computer "um...guys, Spanner can't be gay…she's a woman"

Irie blushed and Spanner shrugged at their astonished looks "you guys never asked"

Irie, in a futile attempt to keep some dignity called out "a-alright guys get over here, Tsuna's got an important announcement"

They all gathered around the monitor smirking at their friends bright red face and snickered. They looked to the monitor and saw Tsuna who was chatting from his phone, they drooled for a moment at the sight of the very low collar of his shirt. They stood on their toes almost as if to look down his shirt to see the muscles that covered his petite chest "um…guys, what are you doing?" they quickly looked back to his face "ooookay then…alright for the next couple weeks you're not nuclear physicists with PhDs. My Uncle Skull convinced Giotto to fund a total refit. I'll send you guys the plans" he gave them the biggest grin they had seen "you guys are going to love it! We're getting…" and he rambled on for a while over all the technical details

* * *

**Italy, Vongola headquarters-outside of the Chief accountant's office, Local time 10:02am. Same day**

Viper's secretary gulped nervously. The man sitting in one of the waiting chairs with his legs crossed on top of the table flicked through his phone looked like a punk that was going to start trouble. But that's not why she was nervous, she had heard Viper yelling at whoever was in her office right now and actually pitied the next man.

As the current victim ran out crying the secretary tried to smile at the purple haired man who watched with disinterest at the runner "y-you can go in now…" he stood and stretched before giving a winning smile and walking in.

The door closed and the secretary whispered a small prayer that he could get out alive.

Skull's face was all business as he gently set the folder down on Viper's desk "Hello, My name is Skull and I'm the one in charge of refitting the accelerator lab."

She growled in response and drained a small plastic bottle of strawberry milk before slamming it back down on her desk. This would be the part where Skull would read her face…if he could see it, as far as he could tell her whole body was covered by a cloak. She growled out "and why should I choose to fund this project over those of the other departments?"

He smiled "I have several reasons" as he started naming them off he tallied them with his fingers "one, this project was requested by Giotto. Two, I'll be doing the work myself so it'll be more cost efficient. Three, it would help your brothers and your sister's little lover boy. Four, the refit will put your lab lightyears ahead of any other lab in the world, bringing more publicity, meaning more money. And finally, it'd be a way to plaster the world famous, reclusive Arcobaleno on your business without paying for each and every one of them"

She glared at him before linking her fingers and thinking. "How do you know the Runt?" her name for Tsuna was less than endearing…mostly because she hadn't met him face to face.

Skull's face scrunched for a moment, him trying to remember the first time he actually met Tsuna "We were neighbors for years…and we did some growing up together."

She stared at him hard before saying "why now? Why at all?"

* * *

Giotto was having an…odd day. First he walked in on Lal and Colonnello and that was traumatizing enough but then he goes into Viper's office and THAT'S when things got plain weird.

He opened the door to see Viper laying on her desk with her legs wrapped around Skull while kissing. With eyes bigger than saucers he closed the door and walked to see his cousin.

As he entered the lobby of the hospital he noticed someone walking towards the elevator with familiar fruit shaped hair "Chrome!" the girl twisted around to see who called her name and smiled gently at her brother's boss.

"Mister Vongola what are you doing here?"

He chuckled as he rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath "Visit Tsuna, same as you…you really like him don't you?" he lazily flicked a hand towards the basket of lunch she brought every day along with news about the going ons of the lab.

She giggled and blushed "I think everyone likes him a lot" he pulled the basket up to cover her blush.

He laughed and told her about her sister and Skull. She walked the rest of the way in stunned silence until they reached the door to Tsuna's room, where they heard a most interesting conversation.

"B-but Bro! W-we can't do that! It's not feasible!"

The nervous tone was overshadowed by the commanding voice that burned through the room " I said I was transferring you over to Italy, in my lab. You have no say, and don't you dare try to pull that 'but I'll have to leave my family' crap, I know you."

The weak voice garbled out some more excuses and the duo walked in to see a young man with curly hair that covered one of his emerald eye fidget with the set of horns on his head before ending the video call that had taken place on the TV.

Tsuna rubbed his forehead and saw them out of the corner of his eye before waving to them "sorry, I didn't want you to see that but he's so stubborn"

Chrome tilted her head "Who was that?"

Tsuna sighed "my family took in two wards, one was Lambo, an Italian and the other was Ipin, a Chinese, both of them helped me run my reactor at my house. I want them to work with me here and I thought it'd be nice to give my mom and dad some alone time"

The three started talking about small things like the weather, price of flour, work, nuclear annihilation, you know normal things.

Giotto looked at his watch and rushed off late for a meeting, leaving Chrome and Tsuna. Chrome looked at the odd little mark on the chart hanging off the end of the bed "Tsuna, what did the doctor say?"

Tsuna sighed before sitting back on the pillows "he said that my vertebrae won't heal all the way, some days I'll have to use a wheelchair and others I won't. For the rest of my life"

She looked at him, his face looked unaffected by the news but he wrung his hands together constantly as he spoke, she looked down to her lap for a moment "is there anything I can do to help?"

He was silent for a long moment and Chrome thought she had actually said something wrong until he sheepishly mumbled "I'm getting discharged Friday, would you mind going to the movies with me?"

She let out a small giggle "what movie?"

He shrugged "I'll let you choose, I've only been to the movies maybe…four times before"

* * *

**Italy, Movie theater , Local time 7:30 pm. Three days later**

Tsuna stood outside the theater waiting, he wore brand new jeans and a pressed orange polo, nice but still casual, he was actually starting to worry, his dating profile was disastrous. But not by anything he did. Chrome's voice popped up from behind him "did you wait long?"

He turned and swallowed past the lump in his throat "n-not at all" she was distracting him from all other thought, her bright purple eyes stared at him innocently framed by her hair, which she had let down. She wore a pale lavender dress that was unadorned but for ruffles over the bust and a long ribbon bow right in the middle, the end of the dress reached mid thigh showing off her legs. God her legs! She was wearing tall black boots that wrapped her calf in supple leather, Tsuna had to fight to keep his eyes off those amazing legs.

He bought the tickets to the movie and they quickly got to their seats. As the room darkened and the opening scene started, Tsuna realized he wasn't good with this genre. The movie was a horror about a man who was able to manipulate normal people to kill and do horrible disgusting things.

As the movie ended Chrome giggled and turned to Tsuna "wasn't that amazing!?…Tsuna?…a-are you alright?" Tsuna sat staring straight ahead with eyes as wide as they could be clutching the arm rests so hard his knuckles were white.

After several moments he seemed to realize it was over "h-haha, I'm just no good with horror movies I guess" he chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. She giggled and dragged him out and they found themselves taking a quite stroll in the park as the stars danced overhead.

After walking around they sat down on a bench and a yawn escaped Chrome, she looked over and saw Tsuna grinning and she blushed "sorry, I couldn't sleep last night…" he laughed and laid her head against his shoulder. As she slept a small snore escaped her and Tsuna blushed, he couldn't help it! She was just too cute!

* * *

Chrome woke up in the most comfortable bed she had ever been in. But it wasn't hers, she didn't know who it belonged to. She slowly got up and stepped out the door and saw a little light on from the living room. Tsuna sat on a sofa with two teens, one a girl with pig tails and the other the boy she had seen Tsuna video chatting with. Both were asleep with their heads on Tsuna's lap and he was gently stroking their heads with a small smile on his face. She walked over as softly as she could and sat down on a chair that was slightly to the left and tilted her head at Tsuna. "Hey Chrome, you fell asleep…sorry but I don't know where you live and they dragged me away, apparently they got here this morning."

Chrome looked at her watch and sighed at the time, she got her things and rushed out. But not before pecking Tsuna on the cheek and thanking him for an amazing night.

* * *

**Italy, Laboratory-Crash room , Local time 2:12 pm. Three days later**

It was a rather uneventful Monday for the crew, they had spent all day working on building the accelerator. Tsuna was forbidden by Giotto, the doctors and everyone he knew from helping, It wouldn't do to have their sweet little Tsuna fish hurt…that and the fact he was totally zoned out.

Mukuro walked over "Tsuna, what's the matter? You've been spaced out all day"

Tsuna jumped "s-sorry there Mukuro, I was just thinking about my date…" his eyes had a far away look.

Mukuro, not knowing it was his sister, asked "so how did it go?" his voice was a little stiff but Tsuna was to far gone to care.

"oh" he moaned "it was amazing! We watched 'When the Lights Go Out' …but I didn't do too well…than we walked in the park and she fell asleep" as soon as he said she many men felt an overwhelming sorrow, "I took her back to my house and played with my siblings until she woke up"

Everyone was instantly on him "siblings?! You have siblings-" and the rest was a garbled mess until the doors opened.

Ipin and Lambo rushed over to Tsuna and hugged him "good timing guys, these are my step siblings, Ipin and Lambo"

The rest of the day went on much as it had before only now Ipin and Lambo helped the others with fixing the lab.

* * *

**Italy, Laboratory-Crash room , Local time 7:15 am. Next day.**

Enma and the others watched the door like vultures waiting for something to die. Yeah, about like that. But they were worried, Tsuna always arrived at 6:45. Lambo and Ipin walked in to be rushed by the amorous lab techs and questions about the exact location of Tsuna. Lambo held up his hands to slow the flow of questions "h-hey calm down, Tsuna-nii's at home, the pain was really bad so he couldn't come in."

As Mukuro was about to storm out and see his boss Skull called them all to work and the Pineapple wailed to his brother, who had an idea and shot his sister a text.

Chrome was sitting at the cart with Hana, Haru and Kyoko when her phone sent off a little buzz and she looked at the message

_Tsuna's stuck at home cause of the pain. Check up on him?"_

She shot back a conformation before walking the short distance to his house. She knocked on the door and heard a "just a minute!" followed by several grunts and a cry of pain before "it's open"

She walked into the bright living room and found Tsuna laying on the couch with only a set of sleep shorts on "sorry I tried to get up but it hurts to much" his muscled bare chest caught her attention. His eyes were full of tears of pain that spiked when he had tried to move "is there anything I can do for you?"

Chrome shrugged "my brothers said you didn't go to the lab and got worried, they asked me to come check on you" Tsuna threw an arm over his eyes to block out the painfully bright lights. And Chrome took the opportunity to blatantly ogle his body, he was built like a whip, thin and strong but he had a few scars.

After a moment he tried to sit up but the pain dragged a cry from his lips, Chrome rushed over and he gave her an embarrassed smile "could I ask you to get a warm pad. I really hate this, you're the guest and I'm having to ask you to do this for me…"

She got the heating pad then helped Tsuna roll over so the heating pad could lay on his back. The heating pad sat across his lower back so that the heat could ease the pain, Chrome glared at the heating pad. She wanted to put her hands on him. Her fingers traced his muscles across his back and he shuddered "feeling better?" he nodded and she started massaging his shoulders. He let out a light groan as her fingers nudged away the stress. After some time the heating pad was gone and she was straddling him, through her clothing she could feel the residual heat of the pad on his skin while her hands gripped his shoulders in painful joy.

She slowly slid her hands up his body until she was completely laid out on him. Her body on his. Tsuna's back was more muscled than she would have ever though. He opened his mouth and a long, low and down right sexy groan lazily filled the air, as he tried to say something Chrome stood up and sauntered to the door, her hips driving him crazy. She held the frame before turning back "as payment, I'd like another date" he nodded and she left.

Tsuna pressed his red face into the cushion, it was bad enough he was thinking about her like that but now he had a…problem. He tried to stand but the pain in his back spiked, odd, it wasn't as strong as before. Hmmm, with a smile he hopped off the couch to take a cold shower.

Just outside the door Chrome curled into a little red ball "I can't believe I just did that!" she whispered in disbelief to herself. She remembered the feel of his back and felt a small dribble of blood out of her nose. She ran across the street and slowly gathered herself, she sent a text to her brothers saying Tsuna was fine and the rest of the day passed uneventfully. Until she got a single text from Tsuna

_Meet at my house Friday at 7:30?_

She smiled, all she had to do was wait.

* * *

**Italy, Tsuna's house , Local time 7:30pm. Friday.**

Chrome was nervous. I mean how could she not be after the sexing up she had given Tsuna the last time she had seen him. Or how terrified he looked after the movie during their first date. Yeah, bad move on her part.

The door opened just before she was about to knock, Tsuna grinned and waved her in. They were both dressed casually, Tsuna wore a set of jeans and a plain white tee while Chrome wore a tight set of jean and a ruffled top, as she sat down on the couch in the living room Tsuna called out from the kitchen "did you want something to drink?"

She remembered how amazing his body felt against hers "J-just some water please"

She stared at his 32" TV, a decent size, not to big for the room it sat in. Tsuna handed her the water and turned to face her "I was hoping we could watch a movie here, I love movies" he blushed as he gestured to the vast collection that lined the wall.

"But I thought you said you've only been to the theaters only a few times?"

He nodded "I haven't, the movies I like usually don't show up in theaters." from the wall he plucked a DVD and popped it in the player "I hope you don't mind if it's not a horror…"

She smiled before sitting back into the couch and watching the screen. Halfway through the movie she laid her head on his lap and watched the movie as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. She hummed as his fingers traced the back of her neck.

* * *

**Italy, Laboratory-Accelerator room , Local time 7:00 am. Several weeks later.**

Tsuna tapped lightly on the keyboard in front of him, the least he could do was work on the programming seeing as the others were putting the finishing touches on the new hardware.

Viper and Chrome walked in together chatting about mundane things like how Mukuro couldn't keep his room clean. Said brother and Daemon noticed their visitors first and greeted them leading to a much needed break.

Tsuna wheeled himself over and applied the breaks, that morning his back had hurt so bad that he nearly couldn't get out of bed, "Hey Viper, Hey ChroME!-" said girl plopped down on his lap and kicked her legs over the arm rest as she snuggled into his chest while blushing bright red. Yes, she was embarrassed but today she was claiming him.

Spanner and Irie weren't surprised, Enma mildly but the most surprised were Chrome's own family. Viper looked at Skull who shrugged and took a bit out of his pie and sighed happily. Mukuro couldn't believe his sister had been the one dating Tsuna! The one who took him away! Daemon mock glared at his youngest sister and put his hands on his hips "young lady, when were you planning on telling us?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around the blushing Tsuna's chest "didn't I just tell you?"

Daemon smiled and asked "so was he the one you went on those dates with?" she nodded before kissing the side of her chair's neck, who squeaked and caused the others to laugh.

Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

* * *

**Italy, Tsuna's house-Living room, Local time 9:52 pm. Two years later**

Everybody sat around Tsuna's room piled on top of each other in a comfortable heap, Lambo's feet were on Daemon's thighs while the cow's stomach was currently home to Ipin's head and so on. Chrome laid completely on Tsuna who was in the recliner, and Viper was wrapped around Skull who was chatting with Reborn and Luce until Chrome started "u-um g-guys?" it had been a long time since she had been nervous around these people so they all listened up. She grabbed Tsuna's hand and placed it on her stomach "I-I'm pregnant!" the room burst out in cheers and other congratulatory such statements.

Until Daemon opened his gob. "But Tsuna's been having back issues for the last two months…"

Tsuna was taking a drink of his water until it blasted out his mouth on hearing her answer. "That doesn't matter" she said waving her hand, dismissing the subject "I was riding him"


End file.
